The Yggdrasil Box
by Selvine das'Annwyn
Summary: Loki/Jane Foster Promptfic. Prompt was "Gag". Drabble based around an anniversary dinner at the Ӕsir palace. Sensual and sweet. Non-beta'd. Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of its universes, Loki, or Jane Foster.  
Warning: Sensuality, Implied Sexual Suggestions, Implied Arousal**

A/N: So yet another Loki/Jane Foster fic. In all honesty, for this one, there isn't really a set timeline I have in mind. It's in a part of the Marvel multi-verse where she and he end up together and are having an anniversary dinner in Asgard, in the palace. That's really all that needs to be said about that. No relation to the previous fics except that it uses the same couple.

Again, this has yet to be beta'd, no critiquing or editing has been done, so I'm really looking for constructive feedback as well as any other. As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged. I love reading what others have to say, and it's that feedback that makes me want to keep writing. :3

Hopefully the title is explained well enough in the story, if not I'll include a little blurb at the end to explain my logic there anyway. Though, if you have a more dynamic title that has the story weaved into it, carries the overall romantic/sensual feel, and addresses either the box, Yggdrasil, or the Norns, please let me know. Tiles are EBIL.

I hope you enjoy!

-Selvine

* * *

"_What_, pray tell, is _this_?" The words fell from Loki's lips in a combination of hesitation and confused disdain. A box lay open on the Prince's lap, decorative paper in folded piles all around, as well as several other boxes he had removed to get to this one. There had been a card and something about the importance of anniversaries in mortal culture, but the entire concept of gift-giving had been fairly foreign to the young Ӕsir Lord. In his realm, gifts consisted of titles and ale, food and grand festivities. An intimate, miniscule object was not conceived to be appropriate. And, as far as he could tell, the items the Midgardians gave one another were far from appropriate as well.

Long white fingers dipped inside the cardboard packaging and slid over the black silk, memorizing every fibre of the material as the Jötunn's confusion furthered. He had an idea of the item's purpose, but was too wary to venture a guess out loud. However, the globular mass and its firm nature, while surrounded by what appeared to be silken straps, left very little in the way of capabilities. Loki frowned, his midnight brows furrowing in frustration.

"It's a gag." Jane looked across their table, her eyes raised in a playful challenge, a look of intensity in her eyes. Her deep brown curls had been anchored back into a low-hanging ponytail, leaving her soft face fully visible save for a few straggling strands here-and-there. Ribbons of green and pink decorated the back of her head in a bow, the tails draping from the ponytail's start to the base of her hair. A matching dress of translucent green lay loose against her form, the pink rosebuds adorning the fabric bringing a soft shine to the Earth woman's skin. Loki had found, upon suggesting she try some of the garb of his realm, that Jane had a certain penchant for what she referred to as "renaissance period" clothing. Honestly, the King was not complaining.

"I see…" Glittering emerald eyes darkened mildly with irritation "And what is its purpose?" The Ӕsir's gaze flicked upward, scrutinizing Jane's expression and attempting to make sense of the purpose of this insult.

"Generally speaking, you put it in someone's mouth. It keeps them from talking." Jane grinned, obviously enjoying her dinner partner's inability to quite process what she was doing. "Or, if they're particularly feisty, it could stop them biting, too."

Loki paused, slowly considering his words before lifting the gag by an end and gesturing toward the woman across from him, "You wish to render me incapable of speech? To treat a Prince as one would a slave?" The subtle hiss of his words inclined toward rage, but Jane didn't seem to mind.

"Loki, the Silver Tongue, unable to speak; how could Yggdrasil go on?" Well-natured sarcasm laced her voice, and the soft smile that had taken up its place on her lips had slowly grown wider, "No, silly. It's a gag gift."

Frustrated, the Jötunn placed the gift back in its box and raised his other hand to his forehead, rubbing the fingers in circles, "So you have previously stated."

Laughing, Jane shook her head and reached across the table to take his hands in hers, "That's not what I meant. A gag gift is a present that's intended to be humorous. Something to laugh at, rather than to take seriously. It's something we do on Earth to bring a little levity into our lives."

"I…" the young Lord paused, frowning, displeased to admit what came next, "I do not understand." Eyes, as lost and innocent as a puppy's probed the astronomer's.

"It's an entertaining present, intended to bring a little happiness to the recipient. Usually, it's a prelude to a more serious gift. Which is, of course, the circumstance here." Slowly, she ran her thumbs over the backs of his hands, admiring the strength behind those delicate fingers, and quietly picturing the deep blue he sometimes allowed her to see. Both were beautiful, in her mind – the blue and the pale white – and both suited him perfectly.

"Then, this gift is to be discarded later on? It is not intended to be kept or used?" His head cocked to the side by a couple degrees, just enough to notate sincere curiosity.

"Well, that could be the case." Jane smiled softly, leaning closer so she could speak in a whisper, "Or maybe not. There are all sorts of uses for items like that. Especially in the right situations." Fire played at the chocolate depths of her eyes, and though initially Loki couldn't fathom what she might be speaking of, realization soon dawned across his face. Slowly, a dusty pink crept across his cheeks, into his ears, along his neck, and onto the tip of his nose. Jane purred at his response, "If you're good, that'll be the _most_ serious part of this evening. Or the most humorous. Either way, it could be _lots_ of fun."

Thoughts raced through Loki's head, images of potential circumstances rendering him incapable of coherent conversation. Heat stirred through his body and his blushing grew deeper. Fidgeting in his seat and trying to think of something to say, the to-be King mumbled softly, "So what's the serious gift to be?"

Smiling softly, Jane brought a small box, wrapped in greens and gold out from under the table and placed it in her partner's hands. Slowly, long white fingers peeled away the ribbons and paper. Inside was a small wooden box, cherry in color, with a mother of pearl inlay depicting the constellations of Asgard. Inside, a few strands of hair and dust the color of glitter sat snug in separate compartments, with a third left open, ready to be filled. Confused, Loki looked to the woman across from him for clarification once more.

"The stars of your sky, my hair, some dust from the a star from Midgard's sky, and an opening for whatever you see fit of yours. You, me, and the skies that brought us together." Now, a blush crept over her cheeks, coloring the bronze a rosey shade of pink. "It's… cheesey, I know, but I was hoping you would like it. A trinket to keep with you, in that bizarre magic storage closet of yours."

"You are insane."

Jane froze, hurt creeping into her face before Loki continued speaking.

"You are insane to think I could do anything but adore this, and to think I would keep it anywhere but against my chest." Loki placed the box upon the table, conjuring a pair of scissors to remove hairs of his own to add before sending the implements back off wherever they had previously been. The hair, he deposited into the box alongside hers, and smiling placed his hand over the gift. A couple words, a glow, and a moment later the box was no larger than an ornamental tooth, and dangled from a golden band. Within seconds, Loki had placed it around his neck and held Jane's hands in his own once more.

"You are a unique creature." Smiling playfully, the God of Mischief raised her hands to his lips and kissed them softly, "And I love you."

Immediately, Jane was overwhelmed with the warmth of her happiness and the embarrassment his proclamation brought. Pearlescent crimson danced over her skin as she mocked gagging at the sweetness of his words, before leaned forward and placed a kiss against his forehead. "I love you too, oh Silver Tongue."

"Good" Contentment passed for a moment, the kind where everything settles and there's nowhere else you could possibly rather be, and it settled in their hearts. Within a moment, however, the broad grin and hungry eyes of a predator took their place on the man's face, and Jane found herself plucked from her seat and into his lap. Dishes fell and disappeared into thin air while surprise and laughter flickered across the maiden's face. "Now, I think you mentioned keeping your gift for _specific_ intents and purposes…"

Laughter echoed down the gilded halls of the Ӕsir palace, and the Norns sighed, content with their work.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so the explanation for the title is that Yggdrasil is the tree that holds all the realms together in place, and the stars make up this tree. As the stars are what joins the two, as well as Yggdrasil, and that was the purpose of the box, that's where the title came from. Hopefully that wasn't too convoluted or confusing. Though I doubt anyone really cared about the thought process there, anyway. XD

In any event, I hop you all enjoyed this piece and I really hope to see your reviews, faves, etc. If I see you again on whatever I post next, or see you on something I've posted previously, I will be all the more excited~

Thank you for your time, I'm glad you shared it with Me,  
-Sel


End file.
